The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). For the most part, this improvement in integration density has come from shrinking the semiconductor process node (e.g., shrinking the process node towards the sub-20 nm node). As device dimensions shrink, voltage nodes also shrink, with core device voltages trending toward less than 1 Volt, and input/output (I/O) device voltages under 2 Volts. Temperature variation of device parameters, such as transistor threshold voltage, is a concern as voltage nodes shrink. For example, transistor threshold voltage may vary on the order of single millivolts per degree Celsius (e.g., −4 mV/° C. to −2 mV/° C. depending on doping level). Integrated circuits (ICs) are expected to operate in large temperature ranges (e.g., 0° C. to 70° C. for “commercial” ICs), which correspond to large temperature variations (e.g., ±140 mV) that may be on the same order of magnitude as the device parameter (e.g., transistor threshold voltage of 450 millivolts). Characterization of circuit performance for temperature variation, therefore, is increasingly important.